This invention relates to bowling accessories, and more specifically to a device used for the following: locating a bowler""s positive axis point (PAP) on a particular drilled or undrilled bowling ball; diagnostically measuring a drilled bowling ball""s weight block angulation (providing the weight block is a two-piece style weight block) relative to the bowler""s track and PAP; and locating a bowler""s grip center on an undrilled bowling ball relative to any desired weight block angulation and relative to a bowler""s track.
The present invention can also be used to measure special thumb hole angles in a drilled bowling ball thumb hole in a bowler""s grip. For example, if the bowler uses an oval shaped thumb hole in the ball grip, the invention can measure the angle of the thumb hole with respect to the center-line of the grip. The present invention device can also be used to duplicate a measured thumb hole angle on drilled bowling balls using a thumb insert or undrilled balls using an oval shaped thumb hole.
In the sport of bowling, aside from the technique of the bowler, one of the key factors that determines how a ball rolls down the lane is the location of a bowler""s grip on the bowling ball relative to the bowling ball""s weight block angulation with respect to the bowler""s track. Therefore, the location of the bowler""s track in relation to the location of a weight block internal to the bowling ball significantly impacts the rolling dynamics of the bowling ball.
In the known art, bowling balls are typically laid out by skilled pro-shop employees using artful methods and techniques. Laying out a bowling ball means the positioning of the finger holes with respect to the physical parameters of the ball, such as the block, pins, center of gravity, among other features. Multiple tools including straight edges, protractors, and right angles are used to lay out a ball. In addition, there is currently no known device for precisely angulating the two-piece style weight block in the modern bowling ball relative to the bowler""s track. For example, a 45 degree angle block to bowler""s track will have different rolling dynamics than a 135 degree angle block to the same bowler""s track provided that the bowling balls are identical in all other ways (i.e., surface composition and weight block shape).
The present invention device provides a simpler and more accurate way to layout currently accepted layout designs. One layout currently used on bowling balls is the 4xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 layout. In the 4xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 layout, the positive axis point is located four inches from both the pin and the center of gravity. The preferred way by pro shops to provide a ball with a 4xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 layout is to use a protractor to draw 4xe2x80x3 radius arcs around both the pin and the center of gravity. The positive axis point is then located on any points where the two arcs intersect. The present invention eliminates the need for a protractor thereby both simplifying and increasing the accuracy for current layout designs and the methods used to create those designs.
Bowling ball thumb holes may be oval in shape and placed on the bowling ball at a skewed angle in relation to the grip center-line. Currently, there is no known device or method for precisely duplicating the thumb hole angle of a first bowling ball thumb hole to the thumb hole angle of a second bowling ball thumb hole other than a special drill press.
There is a need for a device and method for both increasing the precision and simplifying the process of laying out the gripping holes on a bowling ball for a desired weight block angulation to the particular bowler""s track. There is a need for a device that allows for the precise duplication of a first bowling ball""s rolling dynamics to a second bowling ball (i.e., duplicating a 45xc2x0 weight block angle in the second bowling ball). There is a need for a device that allows one to quickly find a bowler""s PAP. There is a need for a device that allows one to find the weight block angle of a particular bowling ball relative to the bowler""s track. There is a need for a device that can measure the thumb hole angle of a drilled bowling ball. There is a need for a device that allows for the duplication of a first bowling ball""s thumb hole angle to a second bowling ball without using a special drill press.
The present invention bowling ball angulator device both simplifies and increases the precision of the process for laying out the gripping holes on a bowling ball for a specific bowling ball rolling dynamics ball reaction. The present invention bowling ball angulator device and the methods of using the device disclosed herein can be used diagnostically to easily determine a bowler""s positive axis point (PAP) and to allow one to precisely determine the layout of a first drilled bowling ball grip with respect to the bowling ball""s weight block location relative to the bowler""s track.
This information, in turn, can be used to duplicate the rolling dynamics of the first bowling ball to a second bowling ball by laying out the grip of the second ball the same as the grip of the first ball with respect to the weight block""s internal to both balls relative to the same bowler""s track.
The present invention bowling ball angulator device and methods of using the device disclosed herein can also be used for precisely measuring the thumb hole angle of a first bowling ball thumb hole and using the information to duplicate the first thumb hole angle on a second ball""s thumb hole. The present invention device can be used to determine the proper thumb hole angulation of a particular bowling ball.
One embodiment of the present invention device includes a curved base portion that is adapted to at least partially rest on the curved surface of the bowling ball. The perimeter of the base portion includes degree indicators, and the center of the base portion includes a hole. At least four curved angle indicator arms that are adapted to at least partially rest on the curved surface of the bowling ball extends from the curved base portion. The angle indicator arms include length measurement indicators. At least two of the angle indicator arms are adapted to rotate about the center of the curved base portion.
Other embodiments of the present invention angulator device include an embodiment having a substantially open base portion, an embodiment having only three angle indicator arms, and an embodiment including a substantially smaller base portion.
Further embodiments of the present invention include various methods for both diagnostically measuring the location of the bowling ball gripping holes with respect to the bowling ball weight block relative to the bowler""s track and laying out the placement of the bowling ball gripping holes on a new undrilled bowling ball.
The invention is embodied in a device for laying out a bowling ball, the device including a base portion having a center adapted to substantially rest on a curved surface of a bowling ball, the perimeter of said base portion including degree indicators; at least four arms adapted to substantially rest on the curved surface of a bowling ball, said arms including length measurement indicators, said angle indicator arms connected with and extending from said base portion; wherein at least two of said angle indicator arms are adapted to rotate about the center of said curved base portion.
Additionally, the invention is also embodied in a device for laying out a bowling ball, said device including a base portion having a center adapted to substantially rest on a curved outer surface of a bowling ball; at least one arm adapted to extend along the curved surface of the bowling ball, said arm connected with and extending from the base portion; and wherein said other arm is adapted to rotate about the center of said base portion.
The inventive device can be used to determine many different physical characteristics of a bowling ball, as well as assist in the layout of the bowling ball in a quick, accurate and repeatable manner.
Other aspects, features and details of the present invention can be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings and from the appended claims.